deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal (girl)
Opal the Dreamer, or simply Opal, was a girl of the Plains that lived long before the time of Adin. She had the strange power to see visions of the future in her dreams. Biography Opal was the daughter of two Plains farmers, Liza and Dodd. One year before Opal was born, Liza and Dodd found many small opals that made them rich, and they named their daughter after the stones that had brought them such joy. Because of the many dangers of the Plains, Opal was never left unguarded. Even when she was old enough to be allowed outside, she could never leave the farm, and wore a veil to protect her from the bees and leather boots and gloves to protect her from the scorpions and spiders. Opal also had dreams, many of which depicted things that her parents later found had actually happened. Once, she dreamed of a man drowned in a river; her parents later found the same man, drowned in the river, just as she had dreamed. She later realized that her dreams were foretellings of the future; if she dreamed that something would happen, it would. One night, she dreamed of the Shadow Lord's army invading Deltora and a man of iron and fire defending the land, with a belt filled with gems, one of which she recognized as the great Opal, talisman of the Plains people. She ran to the town of the Plains and warned the people of the Plains that one day, the Shadow Lord would attack, and that they must listen to the man of iron and fire when he finally came. The people, however, took her for a mad girl that had lost her wits, and did not listen. Every day, she cried out her warning to people passing, until she finally left to find this man of iron and fire. Eventually, she came to Del and met a blacksmith. This was not the man she was looking for; she realized that this man she had dreamt of had not yet been born. She married the blacksmith and, so far away from her home, her dreams finally ceased. The man she had dreamt of was Adin, a direct descendant of hers, who would later become savior of the land. Powers It is unknown how Opal had the unusual ability to foresee the future. It is true that many natives of the Plains had unusual abilities, but it is implied that these were mutations resulting from the poison placed in Hira by the Shadow Lord, an event that happened after Opal's time. It is possible that this power was somehow connected to the Plains gem, the Opal, which grants visions of the future, although this is never confirmed. But really it was the gems which she played with as child, the Opals that gave her the visions, like the Opal of the Belt of Deltora did. Appearance *Tales of Deltora in the chapter: Opal The Dreamer Trivia *Due to the marriage to this blacksmith, it is apparent that all of her descendants, including Adin and indeed the entire royal family, had Plains blood in them. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Adin Deltoran Category:Plains (Tribe)